<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunlit dream by starries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193027">sunlit dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starries/pseuds/starries'>starries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, as always i use way too many commas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starries/pseuds/starries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Morning, hyung," Jackson greets with a smile, voice still scratchy from sleep.</p><p>It's fascinating to Jackson, how a smile stretches across Jaebeom's face like it’s a reflex, eyes turning into crescents and the older's hands coming up to place themselves on Jackson's hips, steadying him. His thumbs hook under Jackson’s (Jaebeom's) shirt he's wearing to rub soothing circles into the soft skin, as he says a raspy, "Good morning, Jackson-ah," in response.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunlit dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a drabble i wrote a few months back because my love for jackbeom has come again. i will forever be jackbeom trash. also the jackbeom tag is kinda dead and i wanted to add smth to it and nbtm era ended and i miss got7. its been years since i posted a kpop fanfic wow and im still rusty so i apologize if its not that good this was just self indulgent tbh</p><p>title from sunkissed by khai dreams because that song inspired this fic and was what i listened to the whole time i wrote this. also its just a really nice song. makes me want to fall in love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight spills across the floorboards as it filters through Jaebeom's curtains. A sunbeam lays itself across the brunette's face and he scrunches his nose, rousing from his sleep, a grumble slipping out. Half asleep, he shifts his body to escape the sun and blindly reaches an arm out in search for the other familiar warm body on the bed. Once his hands feel the warmth, Jaebeom immediately moves closer, tucking Jackson close to him and wrapping his arms around the smaller man and buries his face into the other's hair, sighing contently and lulling back to sleep as he breathes in the calming scent of Jackson.</p><p>Jackson rouses too, not from the sun but from being tugged into Jaebeom's broad chest. And being the one who always wakes up easier, he doesn't try to fall back asleep. Instead, he blinks his eyes open, hands on his boyfriend's chest as he feels the steady<em> thump thump thump </em>of Jaebeom's heart. He tilts his head up, moving away from Jaebeom and squinting his eyes through the sunlight as he looks at his boyfriend's sleeping face. He watches as Jaebeom grumbles in discontent now that he can't bury his face in his hair and the older unconsciously tries to move closer to Jackson before his breath evens out again. A relaxed smile grows on Jackson's face, finding his boyfriend cute. It's always endearing seeing Jaebeom unconsciously seek Jackson's touch even when he's asleep.</p><p>Adoration and fondness bloom in Jackson's chest and he knows the warmth he's feeling is not just from the sunlight bathing them. Soon it's unbearable, the affection he's feeling bubbling up and threatening to spill over. Jackson makes no attempt to stop it. They overflow and take form in Jackson shifting his face up towards Jaebeom, pecking him on the lips. Jaebeom stirs again and Jackson places another kiss on Jaebeom, this time on his cheek. Then another on his forehead, then his eyelids, then his other cheek, until the younger's placing feather light kisses all over his boyfriend's face. Jaebeom finally rouses again and opens his eyes and Jackson moves out of Jaebeom's arms and up onto Jaebeom's legs, straddling him.</p><p>"'Morning, hyung," Jackson greets with a smile, voice still scratchy from sleep. It's fascinating to Jackson, how a smile stretches across Jaebeom's face like it’s a reflex, eyes turning into crescents and the older's hands coming up to place themselves on Jackson's hips, steadying him. His thumbs hook under Jackson’s (Jaebeom's) shirt he's wearing to rub soothing circles into the soft skin, as he says a raspy, "Good morning, Jackson-ah," in response.</p><p>Never will Jackson ever get used to how Jaebeom breathes out his name with so much affection every time, almost like a whisper, as if his name were a treasure that Jaebeom doesn't want to ruin, even after all these years of dating. The way his name leaves Jaebeom's lip always makes a shiver run up his spine and cause happiness to blossom in him like no other. Flowers of joy and warmth vine up Jackson and he wiggles a little in Jaebeom's lap, a giggle leaving him and he leans down to get closer to Jaebeom since the latter is still laying down. He knows his face is split into a big, sunny Jackson brand grin.</p><p>And the <em> look </em> Jaebeom gives him, smile growing bigger in response to Jackson and eyes adoring, as if Jackson's his whole universe and more is dizzying. It's another thing Jackson will never get used to. The fact that the man he's so madly in love with loves him back exactly the same. That there's someone who is willing to love him <em> this </em> much. It’s a miracle to Jackson. (Jaebeom would say the same to Jackson loving him.)</p><p>"What?" Jaebeom says, full of amusement and love and Jackson's giddy with contentment and happiness. He sees the way Jaebeom’s eyes rove down his body, appreciating the way Jackson looks in Jaebeom’s shirt, too big on Jackson so it slips off a shoulder and reveals his collarbones and all he can do is lean down again and capture his boyfriend's lips with his with their chests pressed together. Jaebeom responds immediately, hands moving to wrap around Jackson's waist and kissing back, humming in satisfaction. They don't go past chaste kissing, though, since they still have morning breath. When they part, Jackson hears Jaebeom sigh in contentment and Jackson feels the same. He sits back up on Jaebeom's thighs and spares a glance to the clock on Jaebeom's bedside table.</p><p><em>10:34 </em> it reads and even though it's a day off for them, Jackson feels it wouldn't do well for them to sleep in too long. As if on queue, his stomach lets out a growl and his cheeks tint pink in embarrassment. Jaebeom lets out a chuckle and finally sits up, face close to Jackson's again and he brushes Jackson's hair back and places a loving kiss on his forehead before gently shifting and making Jackson slip out of Jaebeom's lap.</p><p>"Guess we should go make some breakfast, hm?" Jaebeom asks in amusement and Jackson nods in response. Jackson gets up and off the bed, Jaebeom following in suit. They make their way to the bathroom, brushing their teeth and washing their faces before shuffling off to the kitchen.</p><p>Jackson opens Jaebeom's refrigerator to see what the older has, pulling out some eggs, kimchi, and ham, knowing they still had some leftover rice from the night before. While Jackson starts their breakfast, Jaebeom moves to grab the cat food, filling the cat bowls with food and water. Jackson smiles down at the eggs frying in the pan as he hears Jaebeom coo and speak softly to his cats as they come out of their hiding spots to eat. Jackson sneaks a glance over his shoulder to see Jaebeom scratching and petting Nora as she eats and his smile grows wider, always finding Jaebeom's adoration for his cats cute.</p><p>Everything feels so domestic and Jackson warms. Even though they've been dating for years, living the life of idols makes it difficult sometimes to just be able to have time to themselves and bask in each other's presence without worrying of unwanted prying eyes or teasing group members, even if they had the fortune of being in the same group which did make things a tiny bit easier. Even so, days like these were hard to come by, nights after Jackson's solo work where they have a day off the morning after and he could head over to Jaebeom's to stay the night and spend the next day relaxing with him. Every one of these times, Jackson and Jaebeom treasure greatly.</p><p>He finishes up the eggs and moves on to start the kimchi fried rice, putting the leftover rice in the pan when he hears Jaebeom pad over and wrap his arms around Jackson waist, his chest meeting Jackson's back as he places his head on Jackson's shoulder to watch him cook.</p><p>"Eggs and kimchi fried rice?" he asks and Jackson hums in confirmation, “Wow I’m dating an idol, singer, rapper, <em> and </em> a chef? How did I get so lucky?” Jaebeom says before leaving pecks on Jackson’s cheek and the latter lets out a giggle, playfully swatting away the kisses. “Stop being so greasy! It's just fried rice!” Jackson exclaims. Jaebeom’s chuckle is a low rumble compared to Jackson’s high-pitched one, but loving and happy all the same. Jaebeom dodges the swats and decides to place kisses onto Jackson’s shoulder instead, the one exposed because of the big shirt.</p><p>The sound of sizzling rice fills the room as Jaebeom buries his face into Jackson’s shoulder after he’s done kissing it, breathing his scent in. Jackson stirs the rice before deeming it done and clicks off the stove.</p><p>“Jaebeom-hyung, breakfast is done,” he says softly, turning his head to look at Jaebeom on his shoulder, eyes fond. The older lets out a grunt before lifting his face. He leaves on last peck on Jackson before unwrapping himself from the shorter and moving to get plates from the cupboard.</p><p>After plating the eggs and fried rice, Jackson brings them out to the small dining table Jaebeom has in his apartment as Jaebeom goes and brews Jackson his tea and coffee for himself. Placing a mug in front of Jackson, who’s already seated and then a mug in front of his own plate, Jaebeom sits down across from Jackson. The older sends a smile at Jackson who mirrors it before they both dig in. Jackson hears Jaebeom happily hum at the food and he has to pick up his mug of tea and drink to hide the smile creeping up his face, glancing over the ceramic to see Jaebeom’s eyes squinting in happiness. Jackson’s heart flutters.</p><p>The birds sing a song of spring and cars drive past Jaebeom’s apartment, and it's there, with the breeze blowing a soft curtain in the living room where Jackson feels his heart squeeze at the domesticity of it all. This scene isn’t anything new by far, years of dating means the couple’s experienced many moments like these even with their busy schedules, but it doesn’t make Jackson love it any less, seeing Jaebeom eat in happiness occasionally smiling up at Jackson as he eats too. Jackson hooks Jaebeom's leg with his foot and sends a smile back. And the way Jaebeom leans down to press a chaste kiss on Jackson’s lips as he stands to pick up their dirty dishes to go and wash them, makes Jackson fall in love just a little bit more.</p><p>Jackson tries to argue that he could do the dishes but Jaebeom doesn't budge, saying he should since Jackson made breakfast, ending with a “You can sit there and look pretty for me,” in a loving, teasing voice that always makes Jackson feel warmth spread on his cheeks. Jackson doesn't sits there, though, moving to the kitchen where Jaebeom is washing the dishes, humming a song in his low, sultry voice and wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s waist, cuddling against his back.</p><p>Jackson can’t rest his head against Jaebeom’s neck like Jaebeom can with Jackson because of the height difference and Jaebeom’s ocean wide shoulders, but the younger can rest his head between Jaebeom’s shoulder blades and be able to breath in his boyfriend’s scent. He stays there for a while, breathing in deeply and he hears Jaebeom let out a low chuckle, Jackson letting one out too. The water turns off, and Jaebeom dries his hands before turning around in Jackson’s hold, the older’s hands coming to rest on Jackson’s waist, smiling, before leaning down to kiss Jackson again. Jackson kisses back happily, making a happy little noise that Jaebeom is endeared at.</p><p>“I love you,” Jackson says when they part, a bright smile on his face and he sees the fondness in Jaebeom’s eyes.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Jaebeom breathes out, soft and affectionate. The younger makes a noise of glee before moving forward to bury himself into Jaebeom’s broad chest and his smile widens when he feels Jaebeom’s arms tightening their hold on him.</p><p>They stay like that for a moment, just appreciating each other’s presence and Jackson has never been more content. And he knows how the day will go. They’ll laze on Jaebeom’s couch, flipping through television channels, cuddling and trading kisses before one of them gets hungry and they decide to order lunch, too lazy to cook. They’ll spend some time working on their own music and projects because even a day off doesn’t change how both of them are workaholics. But they’ll also make sure to take time to rest and spend time with each other, before cooking dinner and then falling asleep in each other’s arms. It’s a kind of day the two have experienced many times, but they wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry i kinda suck at endings BUT anyways hope u all enjoyed this!! i have more jackbeom drafts.. some from few months ago, some from yrs ago that i may or may not finish but yeah depends on how lazy i am and my assignments. hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!!!</p><p>u can come talk to me on this <a href="https://twitter.com/beomseuns">twt</a>!! i dont use it that much but i wanted a place for ppl to say anything abt my fics if they wanted to and a place where i could talk abt my ships aha so ill prob use it more now. pls i want to talk to ppl abt my ships :')))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>